Dell Conagher
Otherwise known as "Engy",'' "Engie",'' "Engineer" and'' "The guy who does the building stuff."'' Physical Appearance Not the tallest of people, nor the strongest; Conagher is perhaps not the person out of a line-up you'd pick as a Team Rocket member. Standing in familiar brown overalls and red open-necked shirt; Conagher still looked remarkably like his 'real world' self from the TF2 games, though with age starting to pull at his skin and movements. Despite having entered middle-age; Conagher maintains a level of fitness to enable him to do his job, but nowhere near being as strong as some members of Team Rocket. Nigh-always wearing some item of headgear, from his simple hardhat to a joke headsucker alien; he seems to be vaguely proud of the crate of headwear he keeps in his office. Always as part of his headgear however are a pair of smoked welding goggles, only taken off when wearing an actual welding mask. The only time while 'on-screen' he's taken them off for any length of time is during the Zera's Bachelor party story-arc, where he replaced them with smoked-lensed glasses. Possibly suggesting a need to mask his eyes. He is in fact mildly photophobic and bright light like sunlight causes strong discomfort. Thus the eye protection. Another strange clothing fixation is his right glove; which he always wears. Even in the Zera's Bachelor party story-arc he put on a winter-uniform glove on the same hand. It has been strongly suggested he hides a robotic "Gunslinger" hand under it. -This has been switched with a Short Circuit recently- Though why he goes to lengths to hide this is unknown, considering the number of robotic-augmented or repaired people in Team Rocket it's doubtful to be a negative point. Personality Dell has been described as "amiable" and "soft-spoken" , in other sources; here he follows suit with an inclination to help anyone who knocks at his door. He'll tell you his opinions on a subject if you ask; though rarely tells people that an idea just won't flat-out work. Preferring to list what could be wrong with it and presenting alternatives. Most of the time though he won't talk at all however. Dedicating himself to his machines and ensuring the job is done. Some of his research and designs can go off in tangents however. He has built a 'Qunits-Detector' while drunk (and now has no idea what it does or why a Slowpoke is displayed on the screen). Another technological but impractical marvel is a pokéball that reverses the captured pokémon's gender as long as the pokémon is assigned to it. Both examples of bizarre tech. are currently in Conagher's workshop. Backstory Born in the rural town of 'Bee Cave' in Texas; he retained an accent to his death. Though as people often relax when a cheerful man with a spanner calls "Howdy!", this may not have been entirely unintentional. Working in oil-wells for a time he found himself fascinated with technology. This newly discovered fascination coupled with a swiftly growing intellect finally landed him with eleven Science and Engineering PhDs. Working from then on as a military engineer and gun-for-hire; he found himself in the middle of the RED vs. BLU war. Unfortunately not much is known about his time here; although Conagher will occasionally comment on how something is similar to an experience he had during this time, or when going over some mementos of his past. On the whole though he stays quiet about this part of his life. Considering he is seen in both RED and BLU shirts, it's a little uncertain which side he was on. Though it seems he connected with RED the most strongly. What is known is after the war he took less militaristic career choices. Often somehow getting himself into the forefront of a new technology's discovery. He was on the team that developed the commercial teleporter pad, as well as a senior engineer in the modern pokeball development team. Conagher being in charge of the targeting and interface of the spheres. It was on this project he first encountered pokemon in general, as well as Ampere. (More on Ampere's meeting in her wiki page). He arrived in the Team Rocket basement purely by accident; a mistake in targeting while testing a new teleporter. Hired on the spot by Tobi ; he hasn't looked back. He gets a bigger budget, and a larger workshop. Why wouldn't he? In recent times; Conagher outfitted the Headquarters with a powerful self-defence system. Which would work great if he could figure out how to program the friend/foe system accurately. Mostly due to the fact that there was an older security system in place that won't synch itself with Conagher's own no matter how hard he tries. As it happens; targets need to be 'tagged' with spheres of yellow liquid Conagher refers to as 'Jarateballs'. Thus far nobody has used them. Also, in the same frenzy of preparation Conagher helped make the Daedalus space-worthy. Only to find his work rather underwhelming as the Deoxys was made road-kill on take-off. After the battle, he and Ampere put a virtual copy of Ampere on the Daedalus to act as guardian and AI on the Daedalus. He was seen entering the Daedalus on a simple recon-and-repair. Only to go missing and return a while later, having apparently flown to Orre and picked up information on Snag technology. In recent times he made THINGYGUMMEE or, This. Heavy. Item. Never. Gives. You. Gip. U. May. Manufacture. Everyday. Encapsulators. A machine that mass-produces any balls but master balls, and can make permanent snag-tweaked balls (as opposed to temporary snag-tweaked balls by snag gauntlets) in batches. Currently listed as KIA in the past, after an ambush caused a freak accident in his Short Circuit that electrocuted his heart. Ampere's pokeball was not recovered. Shortly after his file was listed as such, his offices and private workroom were put into a lockdown that seems would require extensive rewriting of the Virtual Intelligences(VI) that run the buildings, in addition to more high explosives than would be economically viable or even possible given it's centralised location. The lockdown has been isolated and generally forgotten about. The engineering team remains the general repair and maintentance squad of the city; and overly destructive behavior has led to several prominant Rocket admins helping in the repair-work with a shotgun aimed squarely at their genitalia. Even without their leader, the team of grunts and squad leaders appears to be strong in the internal politics of the area; having been trained and armed by Conagher. Since collectively the Engineering team knows how EVERYTHING works and how to repair or sabotage the city; this is hardly surprising. Break walls at your peril, unless your character is also a bricklayer or impervious to both bullets and particle-smasher beams. Abilities A standard human, Conagher has no super-human abilities as such. He does however wield a considerable intellect, being able to take in complex engineering problems and situations without batting an eyelid. Technically not a 'power', but to an outsider it would appear so is Conagher's ability to use common scrap-metal to fashion highly useful items. Seemingly conjuring tools from thin-air; he can appear a technological wizard at times. Using tools from various pockets and pre-prepared standard components he is able to set up his classic 'dispenser' almost anywhere, 'sentry' turrets anywhere ammunition is present and teleporter nodes (similar to the teleportion tiles found in several key Team Rocket landmarks) in any situation he can obtain more complicated items, such as circuit-boards and functioning toasters. Maintaining, upgrading and repairing these instruments requires more of the required components. As well as time and a reasonable amount of concentration on Conagher's part. He also solved practical problems. Equipment Aside from the array of tools and gizmos mentioned above, Conagher maintained a few weapons; perhaps now outdated but as Conagher had yet to actually engage in combat; this remains to be seen. So far it is confirmed he held several wrenches, including a Jag and mysterious Golden Wrench. The latter weapon's whereabouts presumed to be in Conagher's lockdown. Though considering it's power could be exploited, this could change rapidly. Also seen was Conagher's pistol, so far unfired in the course of the events seen; it is a stubby light grey handgun; capable of firing multiple shots in quick succession with a large magazine. This is in the sacrifice of a larger caliber bullet; leaving a reader to infer that Conagher preferred a spread of bullets than single shot. Possibly reflecting in his abilities as a marksman. Finally; Conagher's shotgun has been seen, fitted with some modifications it is possible that it is an enhanced "Frontier Justice" from the real world game. Although this has yet to be confirmed. Also in his possession were a prototype "Invisi-watch" and keys to his James Bond-esque Aston Martin. It has been claimed Conagher has made 'modifications' to the vehicle, though none have been seen thus far. The car's whereabouts are currently unknown. Most likely at a Team Rocket garage. Pokémon Conagher only 'owned' one Pokémon, Ampere the Porygon. As it happens though Ampere was often more active than her owner. As well as moving around solo; thus making her more-or-less an owned standalone character. Conagher does officially own her Pokéball, though even he is uncertain where he left it. More about her is explained in her own character page. Category:Characters Category:Engineer